Parabatai
by cecilia lightwood
Summary: La primera vez que Will y Jem se conocieron. ¿Como reaccionaron?. Es mi primera historia así que por favor comenten.
1. El chico de Shanghái

Capitulo 1

El chico de Shanghái

Will Herondale

Will estaba sentado en el borde de su cama afilando un cuchillo serafín, se la había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrado en su recamara. Había escuchado hablar a Charlotte sobre un chico nuevo trasladado desde Shanghái, también la había escuchado a Charlotte decirle a Henry que el estado en que se encontraba el chico era muy delicado, pero esto a Will no le importo.

Se asomo por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y había un poco de neblina que le hacía difícil ver.

Vio como se estacionaba un carruaje, escucho pasos por el pasillo y supuso que sería Charlotte que iría a recibir al chico nuevo ya que Henry seguramente estaría en su laboratorio haciendo algún experimento que probablemente resultaría en un estallido como muchas veces.

Trato de ver a través de la neblina y se sorprendió al ver a un Hermano silencioso bajando del carruaje. Nunca había visto uno antes, solo había escuchado hablar de ellos en libros, tenía una túnica del color del pergamino y la capucha le cubría el rostro.

Vio a Charlotte que había llegado hasta las puertas del instituto y se había reunido con el hermano silencioso y lo saludo con cortesía.

Vio como el rostro de Charlotte comenzó a distorsionarse en gestos, supuso que el hermano silencioso le hablaba como ellos lo solían hacer, ya que tenían las bocas cocidas.

Un sonido hizo que desviara su vista hacia la puerta, supuso que sería Henry

–Will –comenzó dudoso – ¿podrías bajar un momento?, Charlotte y yo debemos decirte algo –finalizo nervioso, tal vez tenía miedo de que él fuera a ser descortés con el chico nuevo, y no estaba muy equivocado.

–Voy enseguida –contesto y espero a que Henry se marchara, no sin antes dar un largo suspiro.

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana, vio que Charlotte ayudaba a bajar al chico del carruaje y lo cubrió con una sabana.

Will no alcanzo a verle el rostro pero si pudo notar unas manos tan finas y delicadas de un color muy pálido que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda haciéndolo estremecerse.

Salió de su habitación y bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y se asomo por el barandal.

Vio como entraba Charlotte por la puerta y luego Henry que sujetaba al chico que se balanceaba peligrosamente.

Charlotte alzo la mirada y vio a Will asomado por la escalera, trato de ocultarse pero ya era tarde, ella le hizo una seña para que regresara a su habitación, pero Will se quedo inmóvil y trato de ocultarse entre las sombras para que no lo vieran y creyeran que había regresado a su habitación, supuso que no había era un buen momento.

Por más que Henry trato de mantener estable al chico no lo logro y este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Will comenzó a asustarse, pero resistió el impulso de salir corriendo al lado del chico y comprobar que estaba bien.

Vio como Henry tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo levanto cuidadosamente como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Charlotte y Henry tenían una expresión preocupada y triste al mismo tiempo. Will supuso que Henry no esperaba que el estado del chico fuera tan delicado, si no, no le hubiera dicho a Will que bajara en ese momento.

Will vio como Henry comenzaba a subir las escaleras lentamente con el chico en sus brazos y tuvo que apresurarse a esconderse. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre el chico y el comportamiento de Charlotte y Henry, estaba claro que debía averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Will siguió a Henry y Charlotte a una habitación vacía y colocaron al chico en la cama y lo cubrieron con mantas.

Will se apoyo en la pared, tratando de escuchar la conversación entre Charlotte y Henry.

–Pobre chico –le escucho decir a Charlotte que se había sentado en el borde de la cama observando al chico que ahora parecía respirar con dificultad y temblaba. Parecía estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

–No me imagino lo que ha tenido que pasar –dijo Henry bastante preocupado mientras colocaba su mano en la frente del chico – ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron los hermanos silenciosos? –pregunto bastante interesado.

Charlotte dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

–Bueno, dicen que su estado es delicado, me dijo que debía consumir la droga constantemente.

"¿droga? ¿Cuál droga?" se pregunto Will alarmado, más interesado en tratar de escuchar.

–Pero… –prosiguió Charlotte –la droga solo hará más lenta su muerte –finalizo

"¡Por el Ángel!, el chico iba a morir"

– ¿y cuanto tiempo le queda? –pregunto Henry tratando de asimilar las cosas.

–Tres años si tiene suerte –dijo Charlotte tristemente.

Will se estremeció al escuchar esto último, se despego de la pared y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, varios pensamientos rondaban por su mente. El chico iba a morir, tres años, quizás menos.

No se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormido hasta que los rayos de luz atravesaron por las cortinas.

* * *

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo con ayuda de mi parabatai, así que por favor sean amables y díganme lo que opinan para seguir escribiendo. Gracias :)**


	2. Recuerdos

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos

Jem Carstairs

Abrió un poco los ojos, todo se veía borroso, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir eran las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer.

– ¿Cuánto le queda? –le escucho preguntar al hombre.

–Tres años –le contesto la mujer.

Entonces todo se volvió negro y volvió a perder la conciencia.

"_Escucho el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, fue cuando abrió los ojos muy exaltado._

_El sonido de golpes y cristales rompiéndose era lo único que se escuchaba._

_El grito desgarrador de su madre llego a sus oídos. Rápidamente se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras._

_Cuando llego a la sala principal los cristales estaban rotos, los muebles destrozados y las paredes desgarradas._

_Todo estaba obscuro, la única luz que había provenía de la biblioteca, aunque no era lo suficientemente brillante para que alcanzara a ver a la distancia._

_Lentamente se dirigió hacia la habitación alumbrada. El aire escapo de sus pulmones al ver la escena desgarradora._

_Sus padres estaban atados en sillas. Su madre estaba pálida, tenía los ojos rojos y tenía un horrible corte en su mejilla mientras que los hombros de su padre estaban tensos y su camisa estaba manchada de sangre._

_Vio que el rostro de su padre se tenso y grito su nombre._

– _¡JEM, DETRÁS DE TI! –Jem volteo lentamente._

_Detrás de él se alzaba un demonio espeluznante de aspecto siniestro._

_Lo reconoció inmediatamente, había una ilustración de él en un libro que le había dado su padre, era Yanluo, un demonio mayor._

_Estaba demasiado aterrado que no se movió cuando el demonio lo tomo por el cuello y lo arrojo hacia una pared y cayó al suelo dolorosamente._

_Su madre gritaba con desesperación y su padre rogaba para que lo soltara, pero Yanluo parecía no escucharlo y solo reía mostrando sus afilados dientes._

_El seguía tendido en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del golpe._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que así se le pasara el dolor._

_Entonces sintió un dolor fuerte en el brazo._

_Yanluo lo había tomado por el brazo y lo apretaba fuertemente con sus garras haciéndolo sangrar._

_El gritaba con desesperación y sintió un sabor salado en la boca a causa de sus lágrimas. El demonio se acerco a su oído y le susurro provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna._

–_Hay que darles un buen espectáculo a tus padres, y tú, pequeño nefilim, serás mi ayudante –comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_Jem voltio la cabeza lentamente y miro a sus padres que lo veían con un inmenso dolor mientras rogaban por qué no lo lastimara._

_Minutos después sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo que estaba ileso, sintió que la piel le quemaba y vio como sus venas se tornaban de un color negro. El veneno recorría sus venas haciéndolo gritar y haciendo que mas lagrimas cayeran por su delicado rostro, ahora mas pálido que de costumbre. El dolor era insoportable._

_Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la tortura había comenzado y parecía no tener fin._

_La voz de su madre se había vuelto ronca y sollozaba tratando de contener las lágrimas y su padre solo la miraba con el corazón desgarrado._

_Su visión se había vuelto borrosa y los sonidos eran distantes y solo distinguía algunas palabras._

–_Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo… porque será el último –escucho los llantos de su madre y su padre tratando de consolarla en vano y escucho como sus padres lo llamaban por última vez, todo se volvió negro y se sintió caer en una inmensa oscuridad._

_Después de eso solo escucho algunas palabras_

_Instituto… Londres… veneno…muerte."_


	3. Conociéndose

**Lamento haber tardado en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero aquí esta.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Conociéndose

Jem

Jem se despertó sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, entonces lo recordó, estaba en el instituto de Londres, había escuchado unas palabras mientras estaba inconsciente, escucho que iba a ser transferido desde Shanghái.

Shanghái, era tan doloroso recordarlo, sus padres.

Se levanto de la cama y vio el bastón de su padre, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en el pasillo lo inundo la luz mágica, típico, eran cazadores de sombras. De repente apareció una mujer joven y muy pequeña pero con un semblante agradable.

–Hola James, soy Charlotte, la cabeza del instituto de Londres –se presento amablemente

–Jem, por favor. Gracias por recibirme –contesto un poco tímido

–Es nuestro deber como cazadores de sombras, no te preocupes.

–Gracias de cualquier forma –le respondió

– ¿quieres que te muestre el instituto? –le pregunto Charlotte y Jem asintió

Avanzaron por un estrecho pasillo, Charlotte le mostro la biblioteca, la sala de música, donde habían colocado su violín, aquel instrumento que amaba tanto, su inspiración, y finalmente le mostro la sala de entrenamiento.

Al entrar, Jem vio un chico de su edad con el cabello negro coma la tinta y ojos azules como el mar, quien sostenía un cuchillo que estaba a punto de lanzar.

El chico no se inmuto al entrar Charlotte y Jem.

Lanzo la daga y finalmente volteo hacia ambos. Fue la primera persona que no lo veía como si fuera un cachorrito pateado, no lo miraba con lastima como todos los demás. Eso hiso que jem lo admirara desde el principio.

Will

Will estaba en la sala de entrenamiento lanzando cuchillos cuando escucho que la puerta se abria y entraba Charlotte seguida de un chica, al parecer de su misma edad.

Se sorprendió inmediatamente, el chico era muy pálido y su cabello era negro, y algunos mechones se aclaraban volviéndolos de un color plata e igualmente, sus ojos tenían destellos plateados.

El chico parecía tan frágil que parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, pero Will sabía que no era frágil, era un cazador de sombras, un nefilim, el era fuerte.

Will mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia y desvió su mirada del chico hacia Charlotte y la miro interrogante.

– ¿y bien? ¿Quién es este? –pregunto Will descortesmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Will parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior

–Will –susurro Charlotte en un reclamo sorprendida por su comportamiento y coloco una mano en el hombro de Jem –el es James Carstairs, viene del instituto de Shanghái. A partir de hoy estará con nosotros –finalizo

Jem extendió el brazo hacia Will en un amistoso saludo pero este le dio a Jem una mirada fría que lo hiso apartar la mano.

–Como sea –dijo y lanzo otro cuchillo que dio exactamente en el blanco.

–Will… –comenzó Charlotte, pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco a la puerta –lo siento, vuelvo en un momento –dijo Charlotte mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente Will le dio la espalda al chico, pero este no pareció ofendido.

Will tomo otro cuchillo dispuesto a lanzarlo, pero una voz lo interrumpió

–Nunca aprendí como usarlos –Will volteo sorprendido, esperaba que su comportamiento alejara al chico – ¿crees que podrías enseñarme? –pregunto el chico con una sonrisa amable

– ¿Qué tus padres no pueden enseñarte? –dijo Will con desprecio

Will vio como el rostro del chico se tenso y comenzó a preocuparse

–No.


	4. Realidades

Capitulo 4

Realidades

–No –contesto en un susurro casi inaudible

– ¿No? –Will parecía sorprendido ante su respuesta –pero…

Vio como el chico se acerco a una ventana dándole la espalda

–Mis padres están muertos –le contesto y Will vio que los hombros del chico se tensaron.

–Yo… lo siento –se disculpo, mirándolo con preocupación, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico volteo y le mostro una sonrisa sincera.

–No importa, tengo fe en que volveré a verlos, quizás, en otra vida –Dijo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia Will.

– ¿crees que existe una vida después de esta? –pregunto con bastante interés

–Tengo fe en que así sea –dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

El chico era tan amable y no parecía afectado por su comportamiento hace un momento.

–Puedes decirme Jem –le dijo –claro…, si tú quieres –titubeo nervioso.

–Yo… –no acabo la frase ya que Charlotte entro por la puerta con Henry a su lado. Detrás de ambos se encontraba el mismo hermano silencioso con el que había estado hablando Charlotte.

–James, acompáñanos por favor –dijo Charlotte en un tono serio.

Jem asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta lentamente y salió de la habitación con Charlotte y Henry detrás de él.

–Pero… –Will corrió hacia la puerta pero el hermano silencioso le impedía el paso haciendo que Will se detuviera de golpe.

Después de un momento, el hermano silencioso retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin hacer ningún ruido. Will espero un momento a que este desapareciera por el corredor para luego seguirlo. Llego a las puertas de la biblioteca y se asomo por ellas. Charlotte, Henry y el hermano silencioso estaban enfrente de Jem.

–Jem, hay algo que debemos decirte –dijo Charlotte mientras movía las manos nerviosamente y Henry le colocaba una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

–Lo que tratamos de decirte Jemes que… -Henry dio un largo suspiro antes de poder continuar –cuando Yanluo te torturo, inyecto so icor en ti, fue demasiado la cantidad y desafortunadamente… eres adicto al _yin fen._

"Por el ángel, a eso se referían cuando dijeron que debía tomar la droga" pensó Will, tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar lanzar un grito.

–pedimos ayuda a los hermanos silenciosos, pero, no hay cura, lo lamento James –dijo Charlotte con una profunda tristeza.

– ¿Cuánto? –pregunto Jem con los ojos cerrados, esperando la respuesta.

–Tres años, quizás –le contesto Charlotte.

Will vio como Jem se dejo caer en una silla con los ojos aun cerrados.

"No puede morir, por el ángel, iba a morir a menos que tomara la droga, lo había tratado mal y al instante, Will se sintió muy culpable por su comportamiento hace un momento."

–Jem, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Charlotte preocupada al ver que el chico se sujetaba la cabeza.

–Sí, solo un poco mareado –contesto –creo que volveré a mi habitación –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a las puertas.

Rápidamente, Will se escondió rápidamente y vio como Jem subía por las esclareas. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza haciendo que se tensara

–William Herondale.

Will escucho una voz en su cabeza y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

–Espiando a tus tutores –dijo el hermano silencioso, su voz no transmitía ninguna emoción y esto alarmo más a Will, pero este se quedo inmóvil y la voz prosiguió –como notaras, es un asunto el que… -Will lo interrumpía antes de que acabara la frase.

– ¿Va a morir? –pregunto, Will conocía la respuesta, pero el hecho de escucharlo era inimaginable, el deseo de que fuera una simple mentira lo inundo.

La respuesta fue todo lo que necesito para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Jem.

– "Si" –le había contestado.

El corazón de Will se acelero mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras y llegaba a la puerta de Jem. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

Cuando se decidió a entrar, se sorprendió al ver la habitación vacía.

Por un lado no se sorprendió, escuchar eso debió ser muy duro para Jem, no le sorprendió que quisiera estar solo.

Will dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia su recamara, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño llegara a él.


	5. Cuidandote

Capitulo 5

Cuidándote

Will

Los rayos de la luz de la luna penetraron en la habitación haciendo que Will abriera los ojos. Había estado tan cansado que no se había molestado en abrir la cama, ni mucho menos en cambiarse de ropa.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, escucho una música. La melodía era suave y tan triste que Will sintió que su corazón se desgarraba. Comenzó a seguir aquella melodía y se dio cuenta de que esta provenía de la habitación de Jem.

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

– ¿Jem? –pregunto, vio al chico parado frente a la ventana, la luz de la luna hacia que sus cabellos plateados resplandecieran de un tono blanco.

–Imagine que estarías dormido –dijo Jem, mientras tocaba el instrumento con ojos cerrados –aun es temprano.

–yo…, escuche la música y decidí seguirla –contesto Will mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Cuando la melodía acabo, Jem recargo el instrumento en la pared y se sentó al lado de Will.

–Lamento haberte despertado –dijo Jem –es solo que no puedo dormir –dijo, mientras apartaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Al parecer no eres el único –admitió Will y le dio una sonrisa sincera

–no me sorprende que espíes a todos en el instituto para distraerte –comento Jem con un tono burlón

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Bueno, cuando salí de la biblioteca para dirigirme a mi habitación vi dos ojos azules observándome –explico – ¿te suena familiar?

Por un momento Will se sintió avergonzado, lo cual era inusual en él y sintió como su cara se ponía rojo y espero que Jem no lo notara.

– yo…yo – "genial, primero se sonrojaba y ahora titubeaba" pensó

– No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto –Will y Jem se sonrieron mutuamente

Al día siguiente Will y Jem se la habían pasado platicando y caminando por las calles de Londres. Charlotte no había podido evitar alegrarse, la presencia de Jem había hecho que una parte de Will saliera a la luz, y por primera vez lo vio reír, por primera vez parecía libre, feliz, como nunca lo había visto.

El día había sido agotador, cada uno se había dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Will estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando.

Nunca se había sentido de aquel modo.

Un ruido estremecedor lo saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Jem, de donde provenían los sonidos y abrió la puerta alarmado.

La vista le desgarro el corazón.

En la cama yacía su amigo. Estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que ya era, respiraba dificultosamente y parecía estar sudando.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y murmuraba palabras incoherentes.

Will corrió al lado de la cama de su amigo y le sujeto la mano, el chico estaba temblando y Will le toco la frente. Estaba frio, parecía un muerto, Will sabía que tenía que llamar a Charlotte, sin embargo no se movió del lado de su amigo.

En vez de eso trato de despertarlo pero en vano.

–Jem despierta –dijo mientras lo sacudía, pero al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a alarmarse.

– ¡POR EL ANGEL, JEM DESPIERTA! –pero Jem no respondió.

Will entro en pánico. De repente Jem despertó gritando, sus ojos estaban rojos y por ellos corrían lágrimas.

– ¿Jem? –Jem lo miro.

–Will… -comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un violento ataque de tos.

Will comenzó a hacer círculos calmantes en la espalda de su amigo quien ahora tosía sangre y respiraba pesadamente.

Jem alzo una mano, señalando una pequeña caja y Will comprendió lo que quiso decir.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la caja y la abrió, dentro había un polvo plateado. Volteo para mirar el estado de su amigo.

Jem tosía mucha sangre y su rostro había perdido todo el color.

Jem lo miro, sus ojos se estaban cerrando, se veía muy débil, el chico se recargo en las almohadas mientras seguía tosiendo, haciendo que las sabanas se mancharan de sangre, pero eso no importaba.

Will tomo un vaso de agua y con una cuchara que se hallaba cercas, hecho un poco del polvo en el agua y la revolvió hasta que esta se volvió de un color plateado.

Se dirigió hacia Jem que tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, lo levanto lentamente, su cuerpo había enfriado.

–vamos Jem, bébelo –dijo con voz suplicante. Jem abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Will inclino el vaso para que Jem pudiera beberlo, mientras lo hacía, Jem cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Cuando Jem termino de beber toda el agua, Will lo miro, parecía haberse quedado dormido, lo recostó y lo cubrió cuidadosamente con las mantas. Se sentó en una silla cercas de la cama.

Jem respiraba tranquilamente y no parecía tener un sueño intranquilo, a pesar de eso, Will no quería alejarse de su lado, no, el lo cuidaría.

No recordaba haber estado tan asustado en toda su vida como hace un momento.

Al ver el rostro tan tranquilo del chico, no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla y quitarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. Por lo menos el rostro de Jem había adquirido un poco de color tranquilizando a Will.

Esa noche no durmió más que unas cuantas horas. Se había quedado en la silla vigilando a Jem, lo cual le había provocado un horrible dolor de cuello, pero no importaba, solo le importaba la salud de Jem.


End file.
